If it makes you happy
by Clara F
Summary: When the Joker says to Harley that he would only be completely happy if she killed herself and she tries it for real. What will Joker do? REAAAAAALLY SHORT AND SUPER RANDOM and I really think it is more in character than the fic "Harley Baby literally". Rated T for violence and aaaaalmost character death. Hope you enjoy and please coment. *W* Oh, be nice, too. My heart thank you.
1. Chapter 1

**If it makes you happy...**

"But, puddin'…! It wasn't my fault.", Harley says, backing away from The Joker, who is fulming.

"Not your fault?! How's not your fault, idiot?!" The Joker says, backhanding Harley, making her cheek hit the wall. It was a perfect and delicious scheme, Batman would be dead by now if Harley didn't trip on the rope and making Joker upside down. They managed to run away just in time, but still they lost the money, the plan and… Batman.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. J. I won't do this again, I promise ya.", stammer the clown girl, now with tears in her eyes. Joker growls and grabs Harley by the neck, hitting her back on the wall once again.

"Do you know what's your problem, Harls? You say that you do everything to please me and make me happy. But I'm starting to think… that you aren't trying your best.", Joker growls on her ear.

"But… I always try my best, Mr. J. It's just th-" The Joker interrupts her by dropping her on the floor and kicking her. He kicks her two more times, and Harley curles up on a ball.

"If this happens one more time, I will kill you!" he says, grabbing her chin and slapping her one more time. The Joker starts to storm out of the room, felling a little better now. But something grabs his ankle, weakly but firmly at the same time.

"How can I make you happy, puddin'?" asks Harley, lifting her battered face at him, with tears streaming down her face.

"I don't know, Harls. You are better dead than alive to me. On both you are still useless." chuckles Joker. "Well, why just you don't kill yourself, hmm? It would be a favor to the humanity.

Harley looks to the ground, the tears running down more violently. She sobs and looks to Joker one more time, before passing out. The Joker, expecting some reaction of Harley's, realising that it won't be any, shrugs and leaves the room, whistling.

Harley opens her eyes just for a second, coughing blood.

"Well, if it makes you happy, puddin…"

With that she passes out for real.


	2. Chapter 2

If it makes you happy 2

In the next day, Harley Quinn wakes in the same spot she passed out. She tries to get up just to slip and her head hit the floor one more time. Tears start to break free and then Harley remembers her task… she remembers the words of The Joker last night…

"_Well, why just you don't kill yourself, hmm? It would be a favor to the humanity."_

She finally gets up of the floor and slips of the room. She wasn't afraid of die, she was afraid of the time she would be without him. Harley goes to the kitchen and sees Joker eating a bowl of cereal, watching TV. Harley forces a smile and beams to The Joker. She had already decided, it would be tonight, at the dock near the hideout. She would calculate the exact point for when it was done, the sea was going to carry her. It would be the gun that she always carries in her wardrobe. She always thought that he wanted to kill her himself, but order from the Joker was obligations for Harley.

"Good morning… puddin'.", she says with a little voice. Joker grunts in return, eyes fixed on the TV's screen, barely hearing Harley. She sighs and turns on the stove, making some pancakes.

"You are more quiet today." Joker murmures, lifting his eyes to Harley. Harley turns her head quickly she opens her mouth to speak but Joker interrupts her.

"Good, you are a lot better quiet." He mutters, avoiding her eyes. Harley looks down and put her pancakes on the plate, eating slowly. After he finishes his cereal, The Joker demands Harley to clean the plates and goes to his study. Harley, after the cleaning, writes her testament:

"_In my death, I leaves:_

_For Red, I leave my pop gun and my hammer. Red, you was one of my only friends that even when you disagreed with me, you was always at my side. Sorry for the times I appeared in your door step, I know it was a real pain in the ass. Thank you, Red._

_For Batsy, I leave my words: You suck! Joker Batsy! But, even if I hate you, don't die so early, Batman. You make puddin' happy and I want this to last a good time. I never understood that well, but if puddin' is happy that way… So… do it for me, okay?Thank you, Bats._

_And Finally, Puddin'. Well, where should I begin…_

_First of all, I live to you all my money I acquired and my harlequin hat. _

_Puddin', you're the light of my life, the one who makes me happy, the one who always puts a smile on my face. Well, it's an infinite list. I really hope that after my death you will be happier. And I love ya!_

_XOXO Harley Quinn"_

Harley folds the letter and prepares to depart. She puts a red coat and hangs her costume on the wardrobe. She quietly enters the Joker's room, who is sleeping heavily on the couch, she kisses his cheek and he grunts. She puts the letter on his hand and looks to him one more time. Letting two tears runs out of her eyes, she whispers:

"Good Bye, puddin'"

**Well, how do you want to end? Tell me on the comments and I will make the next chapter based on the one I liked the most. But… if all aren't good, I will make what I planned. So… please comment!**


	3. Chapter 3

Harley walks slowly in the corridor and slips out of the hideout. Without the harlequin costume, no one would recognise her. She walks until she reaches the coast of Gotham's sea. It was getting dark and the bright colors of the sunset were coloring the sea. The wind passes on Harley's face and she closes her eyes. When she was a little girl, she usually asked about how was the feeling of death. Her mother would simply reply that she was too young to starting thinking on these things.

Harley remembers the happy moments and the bad moments, every single one with The Joker. She loved all of them, to the best to the worse. She puts off her shoes and starts walking through the sand, heading to the wooden dock.

Getting there, Harley pulls out her gun and stares at it. She approaches the edge, little fishes swimming in the water. She puts the gun in her head and sighs.

"Yeah, I think that it is for me."

When she is about to pull the trigger, she hears a familiar voice, not far away.

"Harleeeeey! What are you doing, idiot?!" Joker shouts, running to the dock, waving his arms frantically over his head. Harley slowly puts down the gun.

"Pud_" she speaks, but is interrupted by a loud sound of a shot. Harley pulled the trigger accidentally, making one bullet hit her belly, hitting one or more of her vital organs. Harley immediately coughed blood and fell into the sea.

"Harley!" Joker shouts, pulling her out of the water. He growled when he opened her coat and saw her shirt dyed on red.

"Puddin'…" Harley whispers.

"Harley, hang on. I'm going to_" The Joker starts talking.

"Why?" interrupts Harley. She had never interrupted The Joker before, but she needed to know.

"Why what?" Joker asks, looking to the blond girl on his arms.

"Why are you preventing me to make you happy?" Harley asks, with a weak voice.

"Huh?" The Joker furrowed his brows, totally confused.

"You told me… you told me that you'd only be totally happy if I killed myself. Why are you… not letting me do it?" Harley asks, turning her head slowly to him. Joker stares down to her with somehow a shocked face.

"You idiot." Joker murmured."I was just…"

"Heh" Harley grins, smiling despite the pain. "It was a good gag, Mistah J. I really good one. I'd really love to continue on this gag, but if you are sick of it, that it is for me too." Harley says, closing her eyes.

And everything went black for the last time.

…

Well, that was what Harley was thinking!

**Hiya, guys :D**

**Sorry for the delay, I was really busy with the school and that kinda stuff.**

**So… did you like it? Yes? No? Could be better? Warn me in the comments what do you would like to see on the next chapter. I WILL do a scene with Ivy, don't worry! Poison Ivy is one of my favorite characters and I can't let her off the story!**

**Well, tell me what could have gone better and I really would like suggestions for a new story. I really like Naruto (Haters gonna hate! MUAHAHA) and I am thinking on doing a story about someone of The Akatsuki (google it if you don't know about it). Well, I love you all guys and I really hope that you are liking my story to have reading it that far.**

**Byee!**


	4. Chapter 4

Harley wakes up with a beeping sound. She slowly opens her eyes and suddenly feels something piercing on her arm. It turned out to be an IV. 'So, I am alive' Harley thought. She blinks a few times, staring at the ceiling. A shadow suddenly moves in the darkness and Harley turns her head. She sees Poison Ivy, her dear and only friend, sitting on a chair near the hospital bed. Ivy is with her hands on her face, it was very obvious that she had cried not long ago.

"Red?" Harley says weakly. Her voice was sharp and dry and the only thing that Harley wants is a good glass of water. Ivy snaps her head up and wides her eyes.

"Harley! You are awake!" Ivy jumps out of the chair and hugs Harley until she is almost out of air.

"Yeah, it seems like it." Harley smiles, suddenly Ivy's smile turns out on a frown.

"Have you lost your mind, Harl?! You almost died by an accident! Do you have any id-…"

"It wasn't an accident" Harley interrupts. Ivy's frown dissapear and she stares dumbfounded at Harley.

"The thing is… that I wanted to kill myself." Harley says, looking down.

"But why?" Ivy says, trying not to cry.

"Mistah J said that he only would be really happy if I killed myself. Talking about this… where are Puddin'?" Harley asks, searching the room.

"He called me and said that you was in the hospital. When I came, he already was gone. Stupid clown." Ivy hisses. Harley looks down again and starts to cry.

"Now that I survived, he is mad at me, Red. It's just a matter of time before I try again anyway." Ivy gasps and glares at Harley.

"Harley, don't say this! You are my only friend and a lot of people care about you. You can't just give up on life. You are the only bag of meat that I care!" Ivy shouts.

"I don't care… if Mistah J wants me dead, then I will be dead!" says Harley, between tears.

"That's it! Grab your IV, Harley!" says Ivy, while pushing Harley of the bed and grabing her wrist.

"What for?" asks Harley while being dragged on the corridor by a furious Ivy.

"I never wanted you to be with the clown, but extreme causes need extreme measures. We are going to talk with the Joker!" exclaims Ivy.


End file.
